Changing Fate
by Meika-chan aka MiakaLookAlike
Summary: Suzaku has been summoned, but Miaka feels badly about things that happened in the book. She returns to the book in an attempt to change the fates of some of her friends, but there is always a price for trying to change the way fate plays out...
1. Going Back

Author's notes...

Hi there everyone! This is my first serious Fushigi Yuugi fanfic. It's set in the time after Suzaku is summoned but before Tamahome appears in Miaka's world. I hope it turns out okay *crosses fingers* In case you don't know, I have a strict two time no review no update policy. Pretty much that means when I post a fic and I don't get reviewed I update once more and if I don't get reviewed again that's the end. So if you like a story, review it!!!

Oh, and I apologize in advanced if characters get out of personality and I make grammar errors. I proof read my stories but there's always SOMETHING that escapes me. So, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYONE!!! 

Muses: No you don't -_-

DARN IT!!!

**************************************

Going Back

**************************************

"I'm so hungry I can't concentrate..." Miaka muttered as she lied her head down on her desk. Her entrance exams were in a couple weeks but Miaka found it harder than ever to concentrate. Her hand wandered over to the picture of her and her seishi. _Chiriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Hotohori, Nuriko... Tamahome. _She stared at the picture for a moment. _I miss you all so much. When will we meet again? Especially..._ Miaka paused for a moment at the thought of her four deceased friends. She felt her eyes water. _How did I let that happen to you four? You all...you were trying to protect me... _Miaka looked at the picture of her friends for a moment longer.

"Miaka!" her mother called from down stairs.

"Hai?"

"Telephone! It's Yui."

"I've got it," Miaka replied as she picked the phone up. "Moshi moshi Yui-chan!"

"Konban wa Miaka! What have you been up to?" Yui asked.

"I was trying to study, but I can't think straight."

"Really? I was about to go to the library. Would you like to come?" Miaka paused for a moment. "Well?"

"The librbary?"

"Yes Miaka. The library. What about it?"

"Well, I've just been thinking about Tamahome and everyone. About what happened to them all..." 

"Miaka, we can't changed what happened in the book."

"You're right. Never mind. It was a stupid thought."

"So you'll meet me at the library?"

"Sure. I'll get Onii-chan to give me a ride."

"Okay, I'll see you in a while then. Jaa!"

"Jaa," Miaka said and placed the phone back on the receiver. _We're going to the library...where it all started..._

"Ne, Onii-chan! Can you give me a ride to the library?"

************************************************************ 

"Don't get sucked into another book Miaka!" Keisuke said and grinned as Miaka climbed out of the car. Miaka stuck her tongue out at him and thanked him for the ride. She hurried up the steps where Yui was already waiting for her. 

"Ne, what took you so long Miaka? Stop to eat?" Yui asked.

"No, I couldn't get Onii-chan to give me a ride. He wanted to watch TV," Miaka answered. Yui laughed as she pushed to door of the library open. Miaka followed her into the library. As they walked passed the check out counter Miaka looked at the staircase leading up to the restricted section. _I wonder if the book is still there..._

Ne, Miaka! Hurry up!" Yui called.

"Coming!" Miaka answered and ran to catch up with her friend. Yui had already found a vacant table to study at, and was currently in the process of picking some books off the shelves. Miaka joined her, but she found it hard to concentrate. The book was so close...she knew if she could get her hands on it she could find away to re-write everything so they could all be together. _Stop thinking about it!_ she shouted mentally. _You can't change anything! That was the way things were intended to happen! But.._. Miaka sat in silence for a few moment longer, lost in her own thoughs. _I have to save them. I have to._

"Yui," Miaka whispered. "I have to change it." Yui looked at her with a confused expression. "I have to save them! Nuriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori, Chiriko...I have to save them!"

"Miaka, are you serious?" Yui whispered harshly.

"Yes, I'm going to find a way to go back into the book and change their fate!"

"You can't do that!"

"Why not? I know what will happen. I can keep them from dying," Miaka grabbed her bag and stood up. 

"Miaka!"

"Yui, stay here! If you get taken into the book again, we'll just have to relive everything! Call Onii-chan and tell him what's going on! I'll see you soon!" Miaka replied and took off running. She passed the vending machines and ran up the staircase. At the very top, was a door with the words "Restricted Section" across the front of it. Miaka carefully approached it. She jiggled the door knob and the door opened. Miaka quietly walked in and looked for the familiar book.

"Ah ha!" Miaka whispered in triumph as she picked a book labeled "The Universe of the Four Gods" up of the shelf. She flipped it open; the pages were all blank. She slowly opened the book to the front page.

"This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven Seishi of Suzaku and gained omnipotent powers. The book itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will also receive these powers. When the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin," Miaka read aloud. _Please Suzaku. Please let this work..._ Miaka lifted an trembling finger and turned the page. A red light engulfed her body. She could feel herself being drawn into the book yet again...

************************************************************ 

Miaka slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. "I'm in Konan!" she exclaimed. She stood up and surveyed the land around her. "There's the capital!" she cried as she spotted a large city in the distance. Without thinking, Miaka sprinted towards the city. _If I really am able to redo everything Hotohori will still be alive! I have to find him!_

************************************************************ 

"She did WHAT?" Keisuke's voice cried from the other side of the phone.

"She told me to call you and tell you she was going back into the book," Yui answered.

"What is she thinking?" Yui could tell Keisuke was exasperated.

"She wants to keep everyone from dying."

"She's trying to alter time that much? Does she have any idea how many problems that could cause?" 

"I tried to stop her but she told me not to go anywhere near the book. She doesn't want me to be taken into the book again."

"That makes sense but still... the idiot," Keisuke sighed. "I'll be up there in a minute."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Jaa."

"Jaa," Yui hung up the phone. _What was Miaka THINKING? She really is an idiot. It will be a miracle if she can get through this again._

************************************************************ 

Miaka looked up at the gates of the city. "Sugoi... they're so big..." she said to herself. "I don't think I've been in this part of the city before." She slowly crept through the gates, careful not to let the guards see her. _I don't want them to find me just yet._

As she entered the city, she saw exactly why she had never been there before. _This must be the slums of the city... _

"Hey there," a man said as he and a couple other men walked out of a bar. "Care to have a little fun with us?" 

_Shimatta! _Miaka thought. _They're going to... _Miaka went with her first instinct; run.

"Hey! Come back here!" 

_How can this be happening? I just got here?How can this be happening? I'm the MIKO for Suzaku's sake! _

"There's no escape for you now," one of the men said. Miaka looked around to find that she had run into a dead end.

"Now then..."

_Tamahome...save me!_

"Come on, we won't hurt you if you cooperate..."

_Tamahome!_

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?"

Miaka's green eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and happiness. "Tama..."

************************************************************ 

Ew.. you know what I don't really like how that turned out... eck. Oh well, if you like it and want me to continue REVIEW!! Come one, click that little button! You know you want to!

-Meika

::For the one I adore::


	2. Fateful Meetings

Author's notes...

WOW! I got REVIEWS!!! You guys have no IDEA how happy that makes me! About what how I said I hated my first chapter....uh ignore that. I have very low self esteem when I start a fanfic. I like it much more after getting all these reviews though! I had so much fun reading your reviews while you were pondering what was going to happen. Twas fun! *cackles* So...uh right!

Deity- Wow, you haven't seen anything like this? I didn't think it as that original *shrugs* Whatever. I'm probably not going to pair Chichiri and Tasuki up because I really don't like that pairing. I dunno, that's just me. Thank's for reviewing!

Tini-angel- You wrote one too? Well then I guess it wasn't that original *grins* I'm glad you liked it though.

Katisha- I love you Alicia! Ha ha! Thanks for reviewing.

sailorsolara- YOU PUT THE STORY TO YOUR FAVES!!!! *bounces around room* THANK YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU! *cough* I'm okay. No really! I am! Okay...right. I got you hooked? NIFTY! To answer your question, since she's going to redo everything over again, no they don't remember her, which should make it interesting. About having Keisuke follow her back in... hmm.... I hadn't thought about that. I might use that but twist it around *possessed laughter* Anyway, thanks!

chinzo- Okay, now to answer your question. I don't totally wanna spoil the fic for you because I've got some ideas, but the Seiryuu Seishi will still be in here. I'm having fun twisting things around *grins*

micchan- Thanks! I'll be sure to e-mail you every time I update

faerie_X- Like I said...I have low self-esteem. I must say I REALLY enjoyed your pondering. I found it very interesting. I'm hoping that I can twist the plot line enough where they won't even be put in those death situations but I might not. It depends. I was very intrigued about how you said they might die some other way *cackles* You'll just have to wait and see! 

Sapphire-Once again, like I said I have low self esteem. In fact, I wrote that chapter at a time when my self esteem was lower than normal so yeah. I liked your advice about revising it. I revised it a bit and I like it a bit better now but like I said I had VERY low self esteem at the time. Thanks for your advice and thanks for reviewing!

Kella- You repeated yourself a lot, but you know what? I COULD CARE LESS! YAY!! YOU LOVED MY STORY!! That review made my day! YAY! Thank you!!!

Once again, special thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks for your advice! It means bunches to me! Now then, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own NO ONE! Don't sure me!! *hides*

********************************************

Fateful Meetings

********************************************

"Tama...home..." Miaka whispered. She turned round and looked for where his voice was coming from. She was surrounded by walls. Where was he? She looked up. _Tamahome! He's here!_ Tamahome was standingabove her on the back wall.

"That's no way to treat a lady," he said and jumped down from the ledge. He landed next to Miaka, stood up and struck a fighting stance. "Come on!"

Two of the men charged at him, but they were quickly knocked to the ground. The third man, seeing he had no chance of winning, turned on his heels and ran away. Tamahome turned to Miaka, who was in a state of shock.

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked her. 

"Hai..." Miaka forced herself to say. _If I really am doing everything over again the he won't remember._

"What are you doing in this part of town?" he asked her.

"I'm not from around here. I got lost." She looked at him for a moment. _I guess he doesn't remember me... Tamahome..._

Tamahome studied Miaka for a moment. "Where ARE you from? Most people don't dress like that."

"Uh..." Miaka wasn't sure what to say. _Should I let him know I'm the Priestess of Suzaku so early into the story? _"It's veryfar away! You've probably never heard of it! Can you take me to see the emperor?" 

Tamahome have her a funny look. "The emperor? Why do you want to see him?"

"Uh... I..."

"You're strange."

_TAMAHOME! Grrr... I'll get you for that... later._

"So can you take me to see him?"

"Listen, I don't even KNOW the emperor."

_Oh yeah..._

Tamahome looked at her for a moment. "Anyway, could you just pay me so I can leave?"

"Pay...you..." _He hasn't changed at all!_

"Of course! Money makes the world go 'round you know!"

"Well..."

"You don't have ANY money with you!" Tamahome said and turned to leave. Miaka tackled him to the ground so she wouldn't lose him.

"I have an idea!"she announced. 

"Really? What's that?" he said and sort of half-smirked.

"Yes! How about if I get you a jewel from the emperors crown?" she said. After all, it HAD worked last time.

"What?"

"Yeah! Shouldn't he be having some sort of royal procession right now or something?"

"Well...maybe I don-"

"Alright! Let's go!" Miaka cheered and dashed down the street, dragging Tamahome behind her.

************************************************************************** 

"Yui!" Keisuke called as he ran up the steps of the library. "Where's Miaka? Did she go back into the book already?"

"I think she did," Yui answered. "I don't know. I didn't follow her."

"That's a good idea. We can't have you getting sucked into the book again." Keisuke said. "Things will be much simpler without the Seiryuu Seishi getting the way."

"Right, but do you think that they still won't interfere?" Yui asked. "Nakago would do pretty much anything..."

"But I don't think he exists right now," Keisuke answered. "When Tamahome came back to this world last time, he said he realized that he was created only for Miaka. That the moment she entered the book, he was born. If I'm right, if you don't enter to book, Nakago or none of the other seishi will ever exist."

"But what if you're wrong?" Yui asked.

"Let's just hope I'm not for now."

************************************************************************** 

"DAMMIT! What was that for?" Tamahome said and rubbed his head, where a huge bump was beginning to form.

"Be quiet!" Miaka said and she tried to see over the crowds of by-standers waiting to see the emperor. _I NEED to find Hotohori! Right now, Tamahome doesn't even know he's a seishi! I can't let them all know that I know what's going to happen._

"Why do you want to see Heika so badly?" Tamahome asked and tried to peer over the crowd too. 

"I think he can help me," Miaka answered.

Tamahome gave her a puzzled look. _Weird girl... I wonder where she's from. _He thought. _In a way she seem familiar but...maybe it's just because she seem like an older version of Yurien._ He laughed silently to himself. _Yurien...ha. Well, they do wear their hair the same way. Yurien and... what IS her name?_

"Hey, what's your name?" Tamahome asked.

"Miaka," she answered, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Miaka? That's an odd name. If you're wondering, my name's Tamahome."

"Tamahome. That's a nice name," She replied and smiled at him.

_So her name's Miaka. Miaka. That's a foreign name. It's kind of weird. Nice though._

"LOOK!" Miaka's shouting brought Tamahome back from his thinking world.

"There's the emperor!"

"How do you know?" Tamahome asked.

"HEY MISTER EMPEROR!!!" Miaka screamed and flailed her arms around. "HEY!!! COME HERE!!" People in the crowd around her slowly backed away and soon Miaka was easily able to run into the street. "HEEEEEY!!! CAN I TALK TO YOU?"

"W-what are you DOING?" Tamahome cried and attempted to drag her out of the street.

"What?" One of the guards who was serving as escort shouted. "How dare you be so disrespectful!" 

"Wait," a voice said from the curtain of the the thing that was being carried down the street.

_That's Hotohori's voice!_

"Detain them at once." Hotohori said.

"TAMAHOME!" Miaka cried and ran over to him.

"Don't move," the guards said and pointed their spears at Tamahome and Miaka.

The guards escorted Miaka and Tamahome back to the palace. Once they got there half the guards escorted Hotohori back to the throne room and the rest brought Miaka and Tamahome to the dungeon. They threw them into a cell together and several guards where placed around them.

_This isn't going to be as easy a last time..._ Miaka told herself mentally. Last time there was only one guards which was easy to get by. This time there were several. Miaka did the only thing she could think of; root through he pockets. Nothing. She mentally yelled at herself for not thinking to bring anything.

_What are we going to do?_ Miaka turned to Tamahome. He looked just as puzzled as she did.

"Tamahome...what are we going to do?" Miaka whispered.

************************************************************************** 

Okay! There's chapter two! I liked the way this turned out much more. Only thing is I think Tamahome got a tad out of personality. What do you think? Just a heads up, this fanfic might take a bit longer to for me to come up with ideas for, but I'll try! I promise you all I'll finish this fic! Thank you! REVIEW!!! *blows kisses*

-Meika

::For the one I adore::


	3. Escaped Prisoners

Author's notes...

*waves* HI EVERYONE!!! WOW! I got reviewed! I'm so happy!

Deity- Heh, glad your not upset. I'm not really a yaoi writer ^_^; Yeah...they're kind of stuck so let's just hope the authoress can some up with something creative! *hits head*

Faerie_X- Good to see I have some constant reviewers! I know Keisuke said he didn't think the Seiryuu seishi would be here but...heh muwahaha... er *cough* About the whole Tamahome not knowing he's a seishi thing, if I'm remembering correctly, he didn't know he was the first time through (at least in the manga). He said Tamahome was a nickname and when Hotohori told him he sort of...spazzed. *laughs* Okay, and then your observation...what can I say? I'm uncreative. My friends tell me I think like Miaka and I figured that she'd just go with what worked last time. Plus she doesn't want to let them know she knows about the future because that will probably throw everything off. So...there are all my lame excuses ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

Touki Yume- Yeah... I have a simplistic writing style... I'm very simple minded ^_^ Wow, I guess a lot of people had this idea. Oh well, I knew it wasn't that original. But I'm very glad you liked it! 

Lillian- Thanks for your review! And yes, it will be Miaka/Tamahome! Wouldn't have it any other way!

Mika- Like I said, Miaka/Tamahome! I love that pairing, maybe it's because all my friends are like, "You have such a sweet boyfriend," since I'm "Miaka." Glad you thought it was funny.

DragonGoddess- I fully intend to give Mitsukake and Chiriko some lines because I love Chiriko and he deserves some lines and same with Mitsukake. I was very annoyed with how underdone their deaths were. So I'm glad you enjoyed it ^_^

sailorsolara- Yeah, that was short -_- That chapter took me ages to write. I was like "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT??? AHHHHHH!!!" the whole time *sweatdrop* That's the biggest complaint I get on all my stories, and I'm gonna try to make them a bit longer... really I am ^_^ They might start remembering Miaka *grins* You'll have to see!

Sapphire-StarLight- Nah, she was never surrounded in the red light. I kind of skipped that. I didn't find it totally necessary. I'm trying to get this story to the point where it's no where NEAR to original story line. Thanks for the nice things said!

Kella- The repeating thing was okay ^_^ It made me feel good and that's good. The updates will go as fast as possible. Summer's almost here so I'll hopefully have more time to write soon.

*********************************************

Escaped Prisoners

*********************************************

Miaka sat down on the floor of the dungeon. Tamahome was still peering out the bars, glaring at the guards. Miaka glanced up at him but he didn't seem to notice. 

_So how are we going to get out of here? _Miaka asked herself. _There are too many guards to get by like last time. Maybe Hotohori will set us free. Does he even know I'm the Priestess of Suzaku? _Questions flew through Miaka's head.

_Maybe I should just tell them I'm the Priestess of Suzaku. But then... _Miaka thought of Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. _Then they might find out I know what's going to happen in the future and they'll ask me about it. If they know what's going to happen it might change things so much that Suzaku is never summoned! And Nuriko and Chiriko's deaths put us a step closer to summoning Suzaku. If they don't die how can Suzaku be summoned? AHHHH!!! Too much to think about!!! This isn't going to be as easy as I thought._

Miaka sighed and decided she needed to focus on the problem at hand before worrying about other things.

"Tamahome!" Miaka whispered and motioned for him to come over. "Tamahome, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I was trying to figure that out too," he answered. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Iie," Miaka answered. "We need to do something that would get the emperor attention. Get one of the guards to tell him something about us so we can talk to him."

"What do you think he would notice?" Tamahome asked. "He's the emperor for Suzaku's sake. I don't think he cares about two prisoners."

"I think you'd be surprise," Miaka answered and smiled, thinking about how devoted Hotohori was to his position as emperor. "But we need to get out of here!"

_Think Miaka, THINK! What would get his attention? Hotohori was in love with the Priestess of Suzaku before I even came to this world. So what would get his attention? Maybe if I was in danger? That might work. Like when I first came into the book and I called Tamahome a slaver. I could say Tamahome was a dirty kind of guy. _Miaka thought about this for a moment. _That might not be the best idea. I don't want Hotohori to think one of the Seishi's a bad character. The what can I use to get his attention???_

"Miaka," Tamahome said, bringing Miaka back to reality. "I think I have an idea."

********************************************************************* 

"Keisuke, what do you think we should do now?" Yui asked as they entered the library.

"I think we need to follow what Miaka is doing in the book," he answered. "We can't know what to do if we don't know what Miaka's doing."

Yui cast a concerned look in the direction of the restricted section. "I thought I should stay away from the book."

"You really should but I think you need to know what's going on. You haven't been taken into the book yet, so I don't think you have a link to Miaka," Keisuke replied. He turned a towards the staircase and began to climb up to the restricted section.

Yui lifted her hand and fiddled with the blue earing on her right ear.

_I don't have a link to Miaka, but what about Nakago's earing? _Yui asked herself. _Keisuke said that Nakago didn't exist anymore so it shouldn't affect me in any way._

"Yui!" Keisuke called from the top of the stairs. "Are you coming?"

"H-hai!" Yui called and hurried up the stairs after him.

********************************************************************* 

"Are you ready?" Tamahome asked Miaka. Miaka nodded.

"Uuugh..." Miaka groaned and coughed a couple time. "Uuugh..."

"Louder! We need to get their attention!" Tamahome whispered to her. Miaka coughed louder. 

"Ne, Miaka," Tamahome said, following right along with their plan. "You don't look so well." Miaka cough a few more times. "Do you have a fever?" Tamahome asked and put his hand to her forehead. "You're burning up!"

Tamahome flashed a smile at Miaka. _Our plan is working._ He thought. _Now if I can get one of these guys to get her out of here..._

"Say, sir," Tamahome said to a guard near by. "Can you look at this girl here? She doesn't look so well."

The man turned and looked at Miaka. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She has a bad fever. Do you think we could get a little medical attention?" Tamahome asked. Miaka added a few over-dramatic groans and looked at the guard pitifully. 

_Operation sickness is working! _She told her self. _Come on... come on..._

"Why don't I take her up to the doctor," the guard replied. He took the key ring off of his sash and flipped through the keys looking for the correct one. He picked the key up and placed it in the lock. He slowly entered the cell, as if his life was in danger simply by being there. He slowly bent over and looked at Miaka.

"She looks fine to m-" he was in the middle of his sentencee when Miaka tackled him. The guard's head hit the ground with a loud "thud" and he crumpled onto the ground, unconscious.

"Good!" Tamahome replied and helped Miaka up off the ground. "Now," he whispered, "the other guards probably heard all the noise so they'll be coming to see what happened..." As if on cue, three other men in red amour ran into the dungeon.

"What happened here?" One asked. 

"How did you two get out?" another asked.

"Get behind me!" Tamahome ordered.

"U-un!" Miaka replied and ran behind him. Tamahome took a fighting stance as the symbol on his forehead began to glow. The three guards charged at him, but Tamahome was quick in defeating them. After two were kicked in the stomach and the last was hit on the back of the neck they all fell on the ground.

"Come on!" Tamahome told Miaka and sprinted out of the dungeon. Miaka hurried after him. They slowly worked their way out of the dungeon, careful not to attract the attention of any other guards. The slipped out of the dungeon and into the courtyard.

_Where do we go from here? _Miaka asked herself. _Think Miaka, think! You were so familiar to the palace. You should know your way around. _

"Tamahome," Miaka said. "Where should we go?"

"How would I know?" he asked. "I've never been to the palace before."

"Why don't we go that way then?" Miaka asked and pointed down a corridor that seemed to lead to the center of the palace.

_If I'm right, the throne room was in the center of the palace. We should be able to find Hotohori there._

"I don't see why not," Tamahome replied. "Just don't be noisy. We don't need to get caught." Miaka nodded in agreement.

Miaka and Tamahome quietly headed down the hallway. They passed many rooms Miaka didn't remember seeing last time.

_But the palace was so big. There were too many places to go. There's the library. I only went there once to get Chiriko and I didn't stay long. _Miaka continued to reminisce about where they were and the events that had taken place while they crept along the corridors.

After a while, however, Miaka found herself thinking "I don't remember that room" more and more often.

_This must be a part of the palace I've never been to._

Suddenly, Miaka and Tamahome heard three voices and the faint sound of footsteps.

"You know we're not supposed to leave the palace grounds!"

"I know, but I had wanted to see that for so long."

"It was worth it, wasn't it?" 

"I told you two it would be worth it."

"But we can't always trust you, Kourin."

_Kourin! _A voice in the back of Miaka's head shouted. _Kourin! That's the name of Nuriko's sister. Then..._

"Sure you can."

_That voice.... it sounds female but... That's Nuriko's voice. I know it._

********************************************************************* 

YAY! Chapter three is finally out! This one took me a while to write. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with the story. Really, I'm very pleased with the way that turned out. It was a bit loner than my other chappie too.

Okay, so if you like it, R&R! It will be appreciated! Thanks!

-Meika

::For the one I adore::


	4. Different Circumstances

Author's notes...

Hurrah, I got lots of reviews again! You guys are the greatest! *tosses cookies to reviewers*

Deity- Actually I'm still in the process of thinking of a creative way for Chichiri to enter the story -_- Something will hit me soon.

WeaselGirl- Like I've said over and over again, I really am trying to make the chapters longer. I'm glad you liked it ^_^

Fiery-Ice- I would like to thank you for rambling because I love those kind of reviews! And no, I have not forgotten you! I eagerly await the next chapter ^_^. Yeah, I figured the plot had been done before but I had never seen another story like this on ff.net so.... heh heh heh. I'm going to try to make the story really unpredictable! Thanks for having faith in me ^_^ And if I need help I will ask ^_^ Thanks.

chinoz-Actually I had debated for a long time whether to keep Kourin alive of not. You'll have to read to find out what I did though!

Mika- I'm going to try to get the romance between Miaka and Tamahome to start soon but I don't want to rush into it too fast because that would seem... odd. So be patient and you will be rewarded with sappy love scenes!!!

micchan- You will find out what happens! Just give me some time on updates because I've devised a system where I write a chapter of my original story and then a chapter of this.

Songwind- Eh? You reviewed? Maybe ff.net spazzed out or something. Yes Miaka is doing it in her typical "I'm an idiot" fashion (even I'll admit that she's an idiot and I'm her look/act alike according to my friends. Har har.) About the Priestess of Seiryuu and Miaka slipping up and telling them she knows... I've got plans... *grins evily*

Sapphire-Starlight- Yeah, I've got plans to the whole Yui/Nakago thing (not a pairing! Ick! I hate Nakago/Yui because Yui deserves someone better! Like Suboshi :D :D :D)I had a long debate about keeping Kourin alive of not but I finally came to a decision... *cackles*

miaka-chan- *waves* Hi! Tamahome might have gotten a bit out of personality but I'm glad I got Miaka dead on! I kind of think like her so that's pretty easy for me ^_^ You're obsessed? Aren't we all though?

*****************************************

Different Circumstances

*****************************************

_That's Nuriko's voice! That means... he's still cross dressing. _Miaka sweatdropped. _Who cares! We found Nuriko!_

"Tamahome!" Miaka hissed. "Tamahome!"

"What?" Tamahome asked.

"Those women! Do you think that they might be member's of Hotohori's harem?" Miaka asked.

"Hotohori?" Tamahome asked with a puzzled expression.

"Uh...The emperor," Miaka answered.

_I hope he doesn't pick up on my knowing what's going to happen. _Miaka mentally slapped herself for being so dumb. _They can't them find out that I know._

"If those are members of his harem do you think they could help us?" Miaka asked. Tamahome didn't answer. "Or do you think they would turn us in?"

"Turn us in," Tamahome answered.

_But Nuriko wouldn't do that to us. _Miaka thought. _Demo if I go in and start talking they'll figure everything out... _Miaka paused for a moment. _Oh! I know!_

************************************************************************* 

"Shi Jin...Shi Jin..." Yui said to herself as she looked through the shelves, trying to find The Universe of the Four Gods. 

"Ah-ha!" Keisuke said and then emerged from behind another bookshelf. "Miaka left it on the floor in the back of the room." Keisuke opened the book and leafed through the pages. "I think this is where Miaka is," he said.

"'The young lady and Tamahome snuck down the hallways of the palace,'" Yui read aloud. "'There they heard three women from the emperor's harem approaching. The young lady was sure that one of these women was really a Celestial Warrior, so she devised a plan to get her attention.'"

"What on earth is Miaka thinking?" Keisuke asked.

"Nuriko was a member of Hotorhori's harem when Miaka first met him. She probably thinks that she can do things differently like this," Yui answered. Keisuke sighed in exasperation.

************************************************************************* 

"Ne, Tamahome! Come on!" Miaka whispered and motioned for Tamahome to follow her. Tamahome shook his head.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "Do you want us to get caught AGAIN?"

"Trust me! My plan is full proof!" Miaka answered and slowly opened the door of a near-by room. She carefully slipped inside and slowly closed the door behind her.

"Wait!" she heard Tamahome hiss, followed by the scrambling of his feet. The door opened one more time and the closed softly.

"Here," Miaka said and tossed Tamahome some pieces of clothing. "If we wear this we'll be able to sneak around the palace easier." 

Tamahome slowly played with the clothing, trying to figure out what it was.

"Miaka!" he yelled after a few moments. "This is a DRESS." 

"Yeah, so?" Miaka asked and slipped a dress she had found for herself over her school uniform.

"I can't wear this!" Tamahome answered. He dropped the dress on the floor and began to go through the large pile of clothing Miaka had found lying in the corner.

After a long search for men's clothes in the pile, Tamahome gave up but still refused to put the dress on. As the miko and seishi turned their attention to the problem at hand, Miaka realized that her plan to find the emperor was more complicated the she had thought. Tamahome kept suggesting that they leave the palace before they got caught but Miaka stubbornly refused. 

"I don't understand why you need to see Heika so badly," Tamahome replied.

"Just trust me!" Miaka told him. She moved over towards the door and peered outside. "Shimatta!" Miaka cried as she slammed the door closed behind her.

"What?" Tamahome asked.

"There was someone out there!" Miaka answered.

"Did they see you?" Tamahome asked.

"I don't think so," Miaka answered. They both paused. Nothing. Miaka breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Is the coast clear?" Tamahome asked. Just as Miaka was about to crack the door open to check, the door opened by itself. Miaka was knocked off her feet by the sudden surprise.

"Who are you two?" a female voice said. Miaka looked up.

_Nuriko! ...He's still cross dressing...like I thought..._

The familiar cross dresser looked down at Miaka and then glanced at Tamahome. His violet eyes studied them both.

"So who are you?" Nuriko asked and wound a small strand of violet hair around his finger.

"Oh! We're...anou..." Miaka wanted to say "I am the Priestess of Suzaku and you are Nuriko! Take me to Hotohori!" but she knew she shouldn't. "We're..."

"Yes?" Nuriko asked.

"We were just leaving..." Tamahome said and grabbed Miaka by the arm. "Come on..."

"No," Miaka answered. "Excuse me, but can you take us to the Emperor?"

"Heika?" Nuriko asked. Miaka nodded. "What does a person like you have to do with his majesty?" 

"Uh..."

"I'm getting the guards," Nuriko answered.

"Nonono!" Tamahome said. "We're were just LEAVING!" He said and glared at Miaka.

"No we weren't! Miaka cried. 

_Tamahome! Why on earth are you acting like this? I know when we first me we didn't get along too well but still! What's your problem?_

"How about you two come with me?" Nuriko said. "I'll take you to the emperor but it'll send you back to the dungeon."

"Hounto?" Miaka asked. 

"Sure," Nuriko answered.

_I don't remember Nuriko being so nice when I first met him. But of course, we're meeting under different circumstances... I'm sure that once he find out that Hotohori is in love with me she'll go back to the way I he was the first time._

"Follow me," Nuriko answered. She led them down the hallway and all through the palace. They finally stopped in front of two magnificent doors.

"Wait here," Nuriko replied and opened the door and walked into the throne room.

"Are you happy now?" Tamahome asked. "You got us to the emperor."

"Don't worry," Miaka answered. "I don't think he'll do anything to us." She heard a sarcastic laugh come from Tamahome that clearly said, "Yeah right." "Tamahome... I'm sorry for getting you involved in this."

There was silence for a moment. "It's all right," Tamahome finally replied. "You're the kind of person who needs someone looking over you all the time. I'll protect you until you find someone else who can do a better job."

"Tamahome..." 

_WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY??? _Tamahome's mind screamed. _What on EARTH did I just say? The only people I'm supposed to protect is my family, not some goofy foreign girl._

"Hey you two," Nuriko said and popped his head out of the door. "Heika said to send you in."

"Un!" Miaka chirped and walked into the throne room followed by Tamahome. Nuriko led them up to Hotohori.

"Are you the young girl and man my guards detained earlier?" Hotohori asked from the throne.

"Hai," Miaka answered.

"I've heard from many people that you've wished to see me, correct?"

"Yes!" Miaka answered. "You see, I'm not from here..."

"Where exactly are you from?" Hotohori asked. "If you are from Kutou..."

"No... I'm from..." _Uhhh... _"Japan."

"Japan?" Hotohori and Tamahome said in unison.

"Hai...you see..." Miaka began. 

"Are you from this world? You do not look native to this land," Hotohori said.

"I don't think I am," Miaka answered.

"You see," Hotohori began, "There is a legend in this land..."

_Okay! _Miaka thought _So far so good! If I can just find everyone now without them picking up on the fact that I know... Things will probably be easier without the Seiryuu Seishi. Maybe this time we can find Chiriko and Amiboshi won't interfere! Then we won't have to go to war with Kutou and Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori won't die! Chiriko can grow up, and Hotohori can live to see his son. Nuriko and Mitsukake can live and be happy too. Maybe... _Miaka felt herself turning slightly red as she glanced at Tamahome. _Maybe I can even wish for Tamahome and I to be together..._

"Do you accept this?" Hotohori asked, bringing Miaka back from her world of thoughts.

"Huh?" 

"Will you be our Priestess of Suzaku?" Hotohori repeated.

"YES!" Miaka cried and flailed her arms around.

"Good," Hotohori replied and smiled gently. "Then let it be known that this girl is the Priestess of Suzaku!"

Miaka smiled to herself. Hotohori rose from his throne and approached Miaka.

"I would like to know your name. If you will be staying here I wish to know what to call you." 

"Miaka," she answered and smiled.

"Miaka," he repeated. "Why don't we meet tomorrow to discuss you job a Suzaku no Miko."

"Un!" Miaka nodded.

"Your companion may stay in the palace too," Hotohori said and motioned towards Tamahome.

"Thanks a lot!" Miaka said. "I think I'll be off then. Jaa!" 

"So," Miaka heard. She turned around and saw Nuriko looking back at her. "You're this "Priestess of Suzaku," huh?"

"I guess," Miaka answered. 

_Here comes the rivalry!_

"Well, I hope you can save our country quickly. I wish you luck," Nuriko answered and smiled brightly.

_HUH?! Nuriko HATED me at first though!_

"Why don't I take you to your room, Miaka," Nuriko answered. Miaka agreed. Nuriko motioned for Tamahome to follow her and the three set off to the guest area of the palace. Nuriko showed Tamahome to his room and he left to relax. Just as Nuriko and Miaka were heading towards Miaka's room Nuriko turned around.

"Kourin!" Someone called from around the corner. "Neeeee! Kourin!" the voice called as they skidded around the corner. "Where were you?"

"Nu-" Miaka began. She stood in shock for a moment to take in what she saw.

_That's Nuriko too. But, isn't this Nuriko? Kourin died. These two people are identical! Which one is Nuriko...?_

"Oh! Ni-chan!" called "Kourin" and waved wildly and the violet-haired person as they approached. 

"Ne, who's your friend?" he asked and gestured towards the miko.

"Oh, this is Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku," Kourin answered. "Miaka, I'd like you to meet my brother, Ryuuen."

***************************************************************************************** 

OKAY! I'm FINALLY finished! Sorry that took so long! I've had summer school -_- Health.... grr... 

Before I get flame me that Kourin is alive, I figured things would be just the slightest bit different then the first time! So... there's my reasoning!

R&R!

-Meika

::For the one I adore::


End file.
